


black cat, arched back

by Neffectual



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mean Girls Quotes, Mean Girls References, Multi, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut, Sub Seth, Subspace, Switch Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman gets an invite to the hottest Halloween party, and this time, his buddy Dean is allowed to come along, too. They bump into Seth, who was having a bad night, and they make it so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleep, held safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kookieme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieme/gifts), [Phoenixstein (bigbadroman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/gifts), [kenjideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/gifts).



> The working title for this was 'trick or two-dick treat' because I am many things, but I am not subtle.
> 
> For Sora, who watches wrestling with me and coos over our boys, and the two people who've given me the most praise and help and welcome into this fandom. Your reward is slutty sub Seth, because that's the best reward anyone could ask for.

Roman’s only been at this school for six months, but he’s already caught the eyes of all the popular kids. Dean shouldn’t be surprised, he guesses, because Roman is on the football team, aside from being over six foot of broad, golden muscle and a tattoo he’s definitely too young for. It beats Dean why Roman hangs out with him, really, but the big guy is surprisingly shy for someone who looks like they punch people for a living and Dean is – well. Dean’s got enough to say for a whole room, sometimes, and Roman seems pretty chill about just listening to Dean talk.

When he’d first shown up, Roman had been quiet, sullen almost, and it wasn’t until Dean slid into the seat next to him and demanded to borrow a pen, that he’d spoken to anyone when he didn’t have to. Roman had looked nonplussed at the stranger talking to him, but handed Dean a pen, then paper when he asked for that, and finally his textbook, before realising that Dean now had all of his study materials. Dean had proceeded to draw a dick on the paper and use the textbook as a pillow. Roman had woken Dean up at the end of class, rubbed the drool off his book using Dean’s shirt sleeve, and they’d been friends ever since.

So watching Nikki Bella cross the cafeteria to where they’re eating lunch in the designated ‘losers no one wants to talk to ‘ space makes the hair stand up on the back of Dean’s neck. There have been loads of party invites recently; birthdays, gatherings, parents-out-of-town parties, but Roman never goes to any, because Dean isn’t invited, and Roman reckons he’d feel out of place if he went alone. Dean calls it loyalty, but Roman just laughs and ruffles his hair.

“So, Roman – “ Nikki starts, leaning over the table to show off her boob job to best effect. She’s probably quite nice, Dean thinks; although it’s a shame her boyfriend’s a prick, but she looks at Dean like he’s something she stepped in, and he hates people looking down on him. “And I was wondering if you’d like to come. The whole team’s gonna be there.”

Roman looks sidelong at Dean, who’s rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, no can do. Gotta be with my boy.” Roman says, and slings an arm around Dean. He’s really touchy-feely, and Dean loves it, because he knows half the school want to be close to Roman like this.

“Well, there’s an invite for Dean too.” Nikki says, sweetly, with a smile like strychnine as she looks at Dean, who starts to pick his fingernails with a plastic fork. He has to live up to the hype, after all, “So, I hope I’ll see you there. Costumes, of course.”

She leaves two pieces of paper decorated with bats on the table between them and walks away, tiny shorts riding up, and Dean looks away, because Cena’s a big guy, and he doesn’t want to get flattened for staring at someone else’s girl. Not today, anyway.

“Another one to tear up.” Roman says, and Dean whips his head around as fast as he can to look at his friend.

“Are you fucking kidding me? The Bella twins have legendary parties, their parents get alcohol and then fuck off, I swear – we’re fucking going.”

“That’s… a lot of fucking in one sentence.” Roman says, placidly, giving him a look.

“And that’s what these parties are fucking famous for, man. We’re going. End of. We’re going.”

Roman laughs, and holds up his hands to placate him.

“Okay, okay, we’ll go.”

 

Of course, Roman gets more and more nervous as Halloween approaches, because he has no idea how hot he is, and he gets tongue-tied around people he doesn’t know well.

“What if someone… I mean… what if – “ he stutters one evening, both of them sitting on Dean’s bed, pretending to make head or tails of their trig homework.

“What?” Dean asks, lazily smoking a cigarette and hoping the smell cleans out before his mom gets home.

“What if someone wants to have sex with me?” Roman says, desperately, and Dean laughs.

“Baby, everyone wants to have sex with you.” He says, still grinning. He loves that Roman goes in for nicknames; cutesy and cheesy and whatever he fucking wants.

Roman flushes, skin going red, and looks away.

“Not everyone.” He mumbles, “Not you.”

Dean’s up like a shot, leaning over Roman’s body until he has him flat against the bed, body between his friend’s legs.

“I keep telling you, baby, I’ll take care of that for you anytime.”

Roman laughs, nervously, and pushes him sideways, sitting up again.

“No pity fucks. It’s a rule.” He says, and Dean rolls his eyes and stubs out his cigarette. One day Roman will understand that no one could ever have him as a pity fuck, because look at him. Dean knows what he looks like – big mouth always open, hair a mess of dirty blonde curls, eyes too sharp – and he knows his body’s pretty good. He’s not unattractive, just a bit rough around the edges. But Roman… Roman looks like he was carved out of tiger’s eye, all dark skin and hair and bright eyes, with that damn tattoo sleeve which makes Dean want to trace every line. Roman thinks this would be a pity fuck, but really, it’s just Dean wanting that no doubt huge cock in him right now.

“I know, I know. Spoilsport.”

Roman just raises an eyebrow at his friend, before leaning over and slinging an arm around him, cuddling him close. He’s like a big cat, is Ro, all cuddles and contradictions, and it makes Dean pretty fucking happy to know that no one else gets him like this. This is all for Dean.

“Why do they invite me to things and not you?” Roman asks, with his nose pressed to Dean’s hair.

“Because you’re hot, and on the football team, and I’m just some kid who sleeps through class and smokes around the back of the art huts.” Dean says, wriggling closer, “Because people who look like you should be hanging out with them, not me.”

Roman kisses his hair softly, and Dean fights the urge to purr, to turn over and draw Roman into a real kiss.

“Bullshit. You’re my best friend. They’re… complicated.”

“You saying I’m easy?” Dean asks, joking, feeling Roman’s arm wind its way around his waist.

“Never.” Roman says, holding him close.

When Dean’s mom comes home, she finds them tangled together on Dean’s bed, and pulls a blanket over them before tiptoeing downstairs to call Roman’s parents and let them know where he is.

 

Roman calls Dean the night before the party, sounding panicked.

“Dean, what do I wear? I don’t do costumes, what do I wear?”

Dean wants to sigh, because Roman could wear a trash bag and bunny rabbit slippers and he’d still have most of the party fawning over him and trying to get him into bed. Besides, this is the sort of thing you plan a week before, not the night before.

“Just go shirtless and no one’ll care.” Dean says, throwing that out there, because he’s seen Roman shirtless, and it made his mouth drier than the Sahara.

“Shirtless isn’t a costume.” Is Roman’s comeback and Dean doesn’t have the energy to bite back the words he wants to say.

“If anyone asks, tell them you’re their sex dreams.”

Roman makes a strangled noise into the phone, and Dean grins. Honestly, Rome worries way too much – by the time they get to the party, everyone will be drunk and no one will care what they’re dressed as. He’s not planning to make a lot of effort himself, but then, he never really does.

“Seriously, baby boy, help me out.” Roman begs, sounding desperate. God, Dean loves it when Ro pulls out the nicknames, it makes him feel special.

“Fuck, fine – shirtless and that fireman’s helmet your cousin gave you.” Dean says, because he’ll see Roman shirtless all night, or this party won’t be worth going to, “Be a fireman. Chicks dig firemen.”

“Like they’ll look at me twice if you’re there.” Roman replies, and Dean laughs.

“Yeah, cos you’re not pretty at all.”

Roman makes a cut-off sound, like he wants to say something, but stops, instead, and goes quiet.

“Ro, you know you’re fucking pretty.” Dean adds, anything to break the silence, “Don’t act like you’ve never seen a mirror.”

“Then why…” the rest of the sentence trails off into a mumble, and Dean wishes his friend was here so he could cuddle into him and make him say what’s actually bothering him, “You’ve at least managed to fuck people before.”

Oh. OH. So that’s what Roman’s so worried about.

“Well, yeah, but there’s no shame in – “

“Don’t bullshit me, man.” Roman interjects, and Dean smiles, because, well, Ro’s right. There shouldn’t be, but there is.

“So we’ll get you laid this weekend. No big deal.” He says, off-hand.

“You make it sound easy.” Roman mutters, and Dean just laughs.

“At a Bella party? With you shirtless? I’ll take that bet.”

Dean eventually hangs up on a slightly reassured Roman, and decides mindless video games are an easy way to spend his Friday night.


	2. burns like alcohol

Seth’s not at all happy about the state of affairs this Halloween. He’d been planning to head out with a group of friends and get wasted somewhere, before finding his way into a club and getting someone to fuck him stupid. What’s Halloween when you’re seventeen if you’re not drunk and getting laid, after all? However, his parents had made it clear that, until he was eighteen, he was going to be dropped off at his cousins’ house the night before, and would join their Halloween celebrations, rather than have his own. His cousins, a set of twins who got on his nerves, were the kind who would tell on him if he left the house, too, although whatever he did in the house was up to him.

Last year hadn’t been too tragic, he supposed, because he’d found someone fuck him, even if it had been Dolph Ziggler, who he’d last seen when he was twelve, and who had an attachment to women’s underwear. Seth preferred not to wear any – they just got in the way. Dolph hadn’t been a bad fuck, but he wasn’t what Seth was looking for. He was horrified at the idea that he might end up in bed with the same person two years in a row. That would be unforgivable.

The outfit he’d brought with him for the costume party was nothing like he’d ever worn before. He had a tiny pair of black, skin-tight pleather shorts, which sat low enough that the ‘v’ shape of his hips was blindingly obvious and a tight v-neck tee, the fabric so soft and faded that it clung to his body and made his shoulders look broad, his waist look tiny, and his pierced nipples poke through the cloth. He was pairing this with knee-high leather boots, a hairband with two black cat ears on it and – the most important part – a black velvet cat collar, with a little bell on it.

Brie pokes her head around his door just as he’s finished putting the collar on himself and is trying to do eyeliner in those catlike flicks he’s seen in magazines. It’s not going terribly well.

“Want me to do that for you, Sethie?” his cousin asks, and he wordlessly hands over the eyeliner pen, “Sorry you have to stay home with us for another year, I know you had plans, but Aunt Steph was pretty clear.”

Seth carefully doesn’t shrug until she’s pulled away from one eye, scrutinising her work.

“I don’t mind,” he lies, because Brie’s his favourite of the twins, despite him probably having more in common with Nikki, “Besides, I don’t see you guys often enough.”

“Or Dolph.” Nikki adds from his doorway, waggling her eyebrows at him, “He’s missed you, you know.”

Now Brie’s done with his eyes, he’s free to roll them at her sister.

“Nik, that was once. I’m not letting him fuck me again.”

Brie goes to stand next to her sister – the twins have gone for the devil and angel theme for the second year running, with Brie in red and Nikki in white, and side by side he would almost have trouble telling them apart, if he didn’t know Nikki was the one whose bra was struggling the most. They’ve picked simple tight skirts and crop tops to show off their figures, and if Seth bothered to swing that way, he might have been tempted. You know, if they weren’t his cousins.

“Shame.” Brie says, pouting, “He’s lovely.”

“Don’t let Daniel hear you saying that.” Seth says, darkly, though he loves Brie’s older boyfriend to pieces, he’s one of the sweetest guys he knows. He smiles, then, going to stand between them and looking at the three of them in the big mirror in the guestroom he’s sleeping in. “Fuck, we’re so gorgeous.”

Nikki snaps a quick picture for Instagram, flicking through filters at a speed which frankly astonishes Seth, before posting it and tagging them in, Seth’s phone chiming from its spot on the dresser.

“We are.” She says, then slaps him on the ass, “Now come and help us set up, people will be arriving soon.”

Seth laughs. Maybe he should visit the girls more often – they’re more fun than he remembered.

 

When they get downstairs, John and Daniel have done most of the heavy lifting, and Daniel’s lifting a few bottles of spirits out of a bag.

“You need to tell people to go easy on this.” He says, solemnly, and Brie kisses him on the cheek before patting him on the head.

“Sure, sweetie, whatever you say.” She coos.

Daniel Bryan makes a very convincing satyr, with his beard and long hair, and the fact that all he’s wearing is a pair of brown corduroy pants makes Seth a little jealous that his cousin got there first. Cena, on the other hand, has taken a day off from dressing like a child on the first day of summer vacation to look like a Greek statue. Seth would have to be blind not to know John has an incredible body, it’s just a shame his face is like a potato and he has the personality of a rusty fishhook. Draped in a white sheet, pinned at one shoulder, with sandals and a golden laurel-leaf crown, Seth could almost look past his obvious flaws. Until he opens his mouth.

“Nik, c’mere.”

Seth wants to say something about his cousin being called over like a dog, but she goes willingly, and lets the big oaf put an arm around her and slap her ass. Brie makes a tiny giggling noise and smooches Daniel on the cheek again.

“People are gonna get wasted.” Brie says, frankly, “It’s what we’re here to do.”

Daniel shakes his head, but doesn’t question it any further. Having a teenage girlfriend is probably pretty wearing on a guy who’s twenty-two, but no one questions it, because he’s clearly a sweetheart.

“So why is Seth dressed like a slut again?” John asks, and Seth feels his hackles rise.

“It’s Halloween. It’s the one day a year that girls can dress like a complete slut and no other girls can say anything about it.” Nikki and Brie quote together, and Seth can’t help it, but he’s smiling.

“And Sethie’s been one of the girls since he was nine, so don’t be a dick.” Nikki adds, freeing herself from her boyfriend’s grip, “Otherwise your dick can be lonely tonight.”

Seth could honestly go the rest of his life without thinking about Cena’s dick, but doesn’t say anything. The girls having his back is a nice feeling. He feels like he’s missed them more than he knew.

“I think Seth looks great.” Daniel says, and Seth leers at him, gently, until Brie slaps him lightly on the arm.

“Mine.” She says, but she’s smiling, and for a moment, they all look so young, and so happy, because even Cena’s smiling now, that Seth feels like his heart might burst.

“Also,” Seth adds, because he’s never one to let someone else get the last word, “At least both of my nipples are hidden.” He nods at John’s partially uncovered chest, and watches in interest as he flushes a little.

Nikki wanders off to pull a punch bowl out of a cupboard, and waves Daniel over to help her mix something hopefully not too deadly. They do have her parents’ carpet to think about, after all.

“You gonna pick someone up tonight?” Brie asks Seth, watching her boyfriend and sister argue gently over the right amount of vodka, “I figure you’ll want someone new.”

Seth just shrugs.

“I suppose Dolph wouldn’t be too bad to have again, but I’m looking for something a little… dominant.”

Cena’s looking away from them now, pink. Seth’s pretty surprised that Nikki managed to date someone so vanilla, but then, he’s content with being the kinky slut in the family. Wouldn’t do to have competition.

“Family cuddle.” Nikki calls from the punchbowl, and Seth feels his cousins wrap their arms around him, before their boyfriends join the hug for a moment, “And now, family first drinks.”

Nikki pours him a cup of punch, and he takes it, ready for something awful. The first sip burns, sure, but it’s going to, and the second and third go down easy.

“Brie, keep that boyfriend of yours.” He says, and Brie rolls her eyes, “He can mix drinks, he’s a keeper.”

Daniel just laughs, and slaps him on the back, and Seth lets the burn of the alcohol slide down his throat. Yeah. Tonight he’s looking for someone to put him under in the worst way.


	3. hold my hands, hold me down

Dean made the executive decision that they’d hang out at the park near his house for a little while, watch the kids go past in their costumes, and then head over to Bellas’ place, so when they arrive, the party is pretty busy, but no one’s puking yet, so they probably timed it right. Roman’s feeling pretty self-conscious about taking his jacket off – it’s October, it’s chilly, and he wasn’t going to walk five blocks half-naked – and revealing that he’s not wearing a shirt, especially as Dean is dressed normally in jeans, grey tank top and his ubiquitous leather jacket.

“Come on then, Ro,” Dean says, grinning, “Show us the goods.” Roman crosses his arms over his chest, and frowns at his best friend.

“What even is your costume? I’m not taking my jacket off until you tell me.” He’s holding his fireman’s helmet by his side, afraid to look stupid, despite the fact that he’s pretty sure he just saw Tyler Breeze, one of the cheerleaders, in a playboy bunny costume. He watches as Dean takes a headband out of his pocket, with two felt circles on it, and puts it on.

“I’m a mouse. Duh.”

Roman doesn’t get the joke, but there’s a laugh from nearby and he turns to spot Brie Bella, covering her mouth with a hand.

“Never knew you were such a fan of chick flicks, Dean,” she giggles. Roman watches his friend leer at her, but it’s sort of a generic leer, on the basis that she has a skirt on. It doesn’t stop a hairy guy Roman’s seen pick her up from school from wrapping an arm around her waist. He’s shirtless too, which makes Roman feel a little better as he shrugs off his jacket and puts the helmet on his head.

“Wow.” The guy cuddling Brie says, and Roman knows he’s blushing, wishes he could stop it, “Well, I feel like I should go put a shirt on.”

“Well, well, Roman actually showed up to a party.” Nikki says, appearing like twin magic next to Brie, Cena all over her like an octopus.

“Who knew all you had to do was invite me.” Dean says, all lazy grin, but instead of the usual disdain she gives him, she squeaks with glee at his headband.

“You’re a mouse!” She claps her hands, like a little kid, pushing Cena away from her, “That’s perfect.”

Dean looks at Cena.

“How much has she had to drink?” he asks, and the boy just holds up three fingers. Roman smirks.

“Yeah, that sounds like how many it normally takes for people to find him funny.” He says, and takes the punch to his arm he gets in retaliation.

“Do you know if Sethie’s around?” Brie asks her twin, and Nikki just shrugs, letting John move her into a dark corner and go back to sucking bruises into her neck. Brie smiles at Roman and Dean, as her hairy boyfriend kisses her cheek, “Nice to see you out, Roman. Dean. Drinks are in the kitchen.”

Roman smiles back at her as she wanders off, and looks over at Dean.

“Booze?” he asks, as if he doesn’t already know the answer.

“Booze.” Dean agrees.

 

The kitchen’s pretty empty when they wander in, just a few stragglers like them, late and trying to catch up. There’s a few kids they know from school, and some people they don’t recognise. Dean nudges Roman with an elbow and points at where Tyler Breeze – it was him in the bunny costume – and Dolph Ziggler appear to be having an argument about the fact they’re both wearing the same outfit.

“I give it five minutes before they try to find a bedroom.” Dean murmurs, and Roman laughs quietly, pouring himself a cup of punch and hoping it isn’t too potent.

“Five minutes is probably generous.” A comment comes from behind them, and Roman turns to see possibly the most attractive man he’s ever seen in his life. For a start, he’s wearing tiny shorts and a tight t-shirt, with knee high boots – and where do you even find those? – but it’s the little black cat ears perched on top of dark curly hair which makes the breath catch in Roman’s throat. A streak of his hair is bleached and bright, and there’s a tiny chime as he reaches for a cup which makes Roman’s eyes fly to the collar around his neck, little bell hanging there like a temptation.

Dean’s pouring the newcomer punch before getting his own, and Roman sips his for something to do, so he won’t speak and embarrass himself. He manages not to splutter, but it’s a close thing, and Dean quirks an eyebrow at him.

“So, I’m Dean, and this bronzed god is Roman – how do you know the twins?” Dean asks, and Roman want to say something, wants to step in, but this is how it always goes, Dean coming onto someone when Roman would be perfectly happy to just have Dean. He’s obsessed in the worst way with his best friend, the way Dean constantly moves, the way his blue eyes are wild and bright, his hair falling into his eyes, and sometimes Roman’s hands just itch to pin him to a wall and kiss him stupid.

“Seth. Cousin Seth, if you want to get technical.” The guy says, and rakes his eyes up and down Dean’s body before adding, “If I’m the cat and you’re the mouse, does that mean I get to chase your tail?”

Wow. Well, he’s straight down to business, Roman thinks, taking another swig of his drink, the burn less this time.

“I like a boy who knows what he wants.” Dean says, licking his lips – and fuck, that tongue, Roman wants him in so many ways – before draining his cup of punch, “But what are you gonna do to make it worth my time?”

Seth sucks in a little breath at that, Roman sees, and feels it like a punch to the gut. Without fail, Dean will always manage to find someone to fuck at any party or gathering they go to, and Roman has watched enough people stagger from a room, looking blissed out and well-fucked, before Dean saunters out, grinning from ear to ear, and leans on him, before giving him all the details. Consequently, Roman knows a lot about how Dean likes sex, and may or may not use that information late at night when he’s fucking into his fist and pretending he’ll ever be brave enough to tell Dean what he wants.

“I can be so good for you.” Seth breathes out, barely able to be heard over the music pumping through the house. They’re slowly moving away from the punch bowl, so as to have more privacy, and Roman’s moving with them, despite knowing he’ll have to go sit on the couch and avoid people for the next hour or so. He’s not quite ready to give Dean up just yet, tonight, “What about tall, dark and handsome, here?”

Roman startles, looking over at Seth and Dean, who are standing so close that they’re barely touching.

“We’re not dating.” He says, flatly, and goes back to staring across the room where Ziggler’s mouthing bruises into Tyler’s neck next to the kitchen sink, “And we’re not on a curfew, take your time.”

He doesn’t mean it, obviously, would rather snatch Dean out of the hands of this slut, rather take them both to bed and show them for ignoring him, and he doesn’t know where these thoughts are coming from, but Seth would look so pretty on his knees for Dean, and Roman would watch that. Wants to watch Seth crawl for both of them, wants to fuck Dean while Seth watches, hands behind his back – Roman realises he should probably start developing new porn interests on the back of this revelation.

Dean’s laughing, and he slaps Roman on the shoulder.

“I don’t think that was the question, baby.” He says, and Seth’s closer now, so Roman puts an arm around Dean’s waist, hand splayed possessively against his hip, “I think this slutty little kitten wants more than just my dick tonight.”

Roman looks at Seth, his dark eyes wide.

“Please.” He says, so quiet that Roman has to strain to hear him, “I need it.”

Fuck, but that’s hot, and Roman lets his grip tighten on Dean’s hip, hears Dean groan a little at the pressure. He doesn’t know what was in that punch, because he’s never normally a lightweight like this, but his head’s spinning and he feels unable to keep his hands off Dean. He’s nuzzling his friend’s nape now, the way he only ever does when they’re alone and half-asleep, and Dean smells like cypress trees and ozone.

“What do you say, baby, want to give the kitty what he wants?” Dean asks, voice a little breathless, and Roman feels like a bucket of cold water has been dumped on his head. He steps back.

“I don’t – I mean – I – “ He gives up, before the stuttering begins in earnest, and slumps against the wall. He doesn’t want to make a fool of himself, doesn’t want to take Dean upstairs while the rest of their classmates are there, doesn’t want to try in case he’s bad at it, makes Dean hate him – and this stranger here, as gorgeous as he is, isn’t welcome, not to witness Roman’s humiliation. He looks at Dean and Seth, shoulder to shoulder now, Seth seeming to sag into Dean’s side, and shakes his head.

“Baby, come on, we’ll let you fuck us so good.” Dean tries, and Roman can’t listen to this, “I said I’d get you laid at this party, let me make that true.”

It’s Dean, and Roman has always been powerless against him, ever since he first asked to borrow a pen, but he wants this so badly that he’s sure he’s going to fuck it up somehow. Dean crowds closer to him, Seth just behind, standing back and giving them a little space, and Roman can practically feel his best friend’s body heat. Slowly, as if he’s afraid he’ll make Roman spook and run away, he leans in and presses a light, chaste kiss against Roman’s lips.

It’s like someone’s flipped a switch, and Roman slides his hand along Dean’s jaw, pulling him in for a deeper kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and burying his other hand in Dean’s hair. He tugs a little, to feel Dean moan into the kiss, too focussed on biting and suckling at his bottom lip to get tongues involved. Dean tastes like punch and the cigarette he’d smoked on their way over, and it’s everything Roman’s ever imagined, ever wanted.

“So hot.” Seth says, from behind Dean, and Roman breaks the kiss to look at him. Dean does one better and turns, pulling Seth in by the hair and kissing him viciously, so hard that Roman can almost hear their teeth click together. When they part, Roman presses against Dean’s back, knowing that he’s hard, and makes Seth stand on tiptoe to kiss him over Dean’s shoulder, slow and hard, taking control. The kiss ends, and Seth is breathing hard, Dean’s hand in his hair and Roman’s on his waist. He looks wrecked, already, and Roman can’t help but think what he’ll look like when he’s getting fucked, a thought which makes him rut up against Dean’s back a little.

“Steady, Ro. You want this? You want – us?” The pause where Dean might have said ‘me’ is swallowed up in the darkness of Seth’s eyes, and the way Dean’s grinding back against him.

“I’m in the guestroom.” Seth offers, mouth lax, “The door locks, no one else is supposed to be in there. You can have – “ he looks over to Dean, who nods, “You can have both of us.”

Roman closes his eyes against the mental image, and by the time he can stand to open his eyes, Dean and Seth are kissing again, desperate and hungry, and he can’t say no. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to.


	4. scratch my back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn now. I hope you're happy.

Dean doesn’t give a fuck what anyone else at the party is seeing as he gets Seth and Roman upstairs, Roman’s hand on his hip, gripping him like he’s afraid Dean will run away if he lets go. Seth looks wild and wrecked, desperate for it, and Dean’s got an inkling of what he wants from the two of them. He just hopes they’re up for it, because the idea of turning down that pert little ass now breaks his heart a little. Not to mention that this is the best chance he’s ever had to get Roman’s dick in him, and he’s not stopping that for anyone. Hell, if Seth decides they’re not good enough, he’ll kick him out of his own room, get Ro to fuck him through the mattress, then give Seth his room back once they’re done. Somewhere along the way, Roman has lost his helmet, and Dean’s jacket is still in the hallway, so they’re halfway to being naked already. Seth practically started the night half naked.

“Be safe.” Brie calls from the bottom of the stairs, and Dean gives her the finger, but he’s smiling, and she giggles.

“Don’t break our Sethie!” Nikki adds, and Dean turns his head just enough to see the two of them, watching the three of them go.

“I think he wants to be broken.” Dean says, and watches the twins exchange a look, before he’s following Seth and Roman out of view. He knows Roman’s only one drink in, and he’s the same, but isn’t sure how much Seth has had, knows he’ll have to check that consent can actually be given, but Seth seemed pretty into it in the kitchen, so he doesn’t think he’ll say no.

The guestroom is ridiculously big, and Seth locks the door behind them, letting Dean crowd him up against the door a little bit and kiss his throat just above the quietly chiming collar.

“What do you want from us, kitten?” Dean asks, because he needs Seth to say it, needs to know that he’s reading the signals right and not just pushing his fantasies onto someone who, admittedly, looks like all of them rolled into one, “You’ve got to tell us what you want.”

Roman’s staring at both of them like they’re a very complicated buffet; confused and scared and wanting all at once, and Dean doesn’t think he’s ever looked prettier.

“Have you two ever fucked before?” Seth asks, and Dean sees Roman’s expression flicker. He doesn’t want Seth to know that this is his first time, but Dean needs to be honest with Seth if he expects the kitten to trust him with what Dean’s pretty sure he wants.

“No.” Dean says, simply, and hears Roman breathe out, before he adds, “Ro’s never been with anyone before.”

Seth turns to Roman, eyes wide.

“Not… anyone?”

“Thanks, Dean.” Roman says, teeth gritted. He turns like he wants to leave, but Seth’s faster, plastered against him like a second skin, mewling as he ruts a little against Roman’s hip. Dean swears the room gets hotter.

“I want you to fuck me.” Seth says, so soft, so quiet, and Dean shudders, “I want you to own me.”

Bingo. Dean was right on the money – Seth wants someone to dominate him, to use him and drive the sex at their pace, not at his. Dean’s played this game a few times, with a few like-minded individuals, and knows that he can be both sides of the coin. Tonight, though, he has a feeling Seth wants more than one dominant.

“I… don’t know what to do with that.” Roman says, frankly, and Dean grins.

“I do.” He says, “You want to be good for us, kitten? Want to be so good, and get rewards?”

Seth goes to him, falling to his knees at Dean’s feet, and it shouldn’t be possible for him to get any harder, but somehow he does.

“I’ll be good, sir.” Seth purrs, nuzzling Dean’s thigh. He pauses, then looks up, “Don’t you want him first?”

Well. There’s an offer. Does Dean want Roman’s dick in him, does he want to get fucked, be ruined, have his best friend all over him? Of course. Does he want to watch Seth get that, too? Hell yes. But he needs to be alert to talk Roman through what Seth wants, and post-orgasm haze won’t be any good for that.

“How about we get you satisfied first, kitten?” He asks, adding, “You seem like the greedy type, and I think making you wait any longer would be terribly cruel.”

Roman’s still standing further away from them than he should be, but he’s watching them carefully.

“Besides,” Roman says, “Thinking of Dean before yourself, that’s the sort of thing that should be rewarded.” He meets Dean’s eyes, and Dean smiles. Yeah, Roman’s going to be one hell of a dom when he gets a handle on the situation. Seth’s already sliding into subspace; Dean’s never seen anyone go down so quickly, and he wonders how long it’s been since Seth had this.

“Before you go under, kitten, tell me your words.” Dean says, quickly, because he needs Roman to hear this, just in case Seth needs to safeword out. His friend looks confused, but doesn’t speak.

“Green is good.” Seth says, nuzzling into Dean’s thigh again, eyes at half-mast, “Yellow means slow. Red means stop.”

“Good boy.” Roman murmurs, “And you’ll use them if you need them?”

“Yes, sir.” Seth says, before deliberately leaning in and rubbing his face across Dean’s dick, making him suck in a breath at the sensation, “I’ll be good, so good for you. Please.”

Dean puts his hand in Seth’s hair, feeling those soft curls against his fingertips.

“Then first,” he says, “I think you should take those slutty clothes off.”

 

Watching Seth get naked is a glorious thing. Dean beckons Roman over to him as Seth bends neatly at the waist to take off his boots, showing off his flexibility. Roman kisses him, soft and slow, as Seth pulls his t-shirt off, revealing a taut, toned stomach, and pierced nipples, a little silver bar through each one.

“What a good whore we’ve go, Ro.” Dean says, breaking the kiss, “Look at him, all decorated for us.”

Roman makes a rumble of noise, half groan and half purr, and slowly slides his hand to the fly of Dean’s jeans, slipping the top button open with an easy flick of his thumb.

“Keep the ears and collar on, pretty, I’ve got plans for those.” Roman says, as if he’s not toying with the second button on Dean’s pants, not feeling his best friend’s cock hard beneath his hands, “Dean and I want to see all of you.”

The noise he makes when Seth slips those tight, tiny shorts down his body, and reveals he isn’t wearing underwear, would almost make Dean ashamed, if he couldn’t hear Roman groaning next to him. Seth’s all long, lean lines of muscle, strong thighs and slim calves, and his cock is so pretty, flushed red and hard. He stops once he’s naked, hands behind his back, legs apart, waiting for instruction. Dean grasps Roman’s wrist and stops him from shoving a hand into his pants.

“Now, now, Ro, we’ve got a slutty little kitten who needs it more than me.” He manages, though of course he wants Roman’s hand on his dick, “Seth, do you want to suck Roman?”

“Yes please, sir.” Seth answers, clearly and confidently, and Roman’s eyes flutter shut.

“C’mon, Ro, let’s show the kitten what a gorgeous body you’ve got.”

Dean’s bluffing, really, because Roman’s the guy who waits until the entire football team have showered before he takes his turn, and Dean’s never seen him in less than boxers, but he can’t be wrong. He just knows Ro will have a beautiful cock, to match the rest of him. Seth kneels, and crawls forward to unlace Roman’s boots as Ro makes short work of his belt and fly. Once his boots are off, Seth placing them neatly, Roman shoves his pants and boxers down to his knees, and lets Seth slip them free of his feet. Dean stares. He can’t help it.

“If I hadn’t agreed the kitten could go first, I’d already have my legs spread for you right now,” he confides, and sees Roman’s dick twitch, “Fuck, Ro, you are so damn gorgeous.”

“Want a taste?” Roman asks, eyes glittering with arousal and amusement, “I’m sure Seth wouldn’t mind if you were the first to blow me.”

Hell, Dean hadn’t even been thinking about that, how this is a night of so many firsts for Roman, and he doesn’t want to let Seth have all of them. He pushes Seth out of the way with his leg, the boy going willingly, making space for him, and pushes on Ro’s shoulders until he’s sat on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t kneel, just sits beside him, letting his fingers play with Roman’s foreskin, a novelty to him. His dick is thick and long and heavy in his hand, and perfect as he leans over and sucks the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around like he’s done for so many others. The noise Roman makes is gratifying.

“Dean, fuck, your mouth – shit – “ Roman manages, his hand at the base of Dean’s skull, fingers tangled in the curls there, “Always knew you’d be good at this.”

Seth whimpers from where he’s kneeling, and Dean lifts off for a second to glare at him.

“You can shut up and be good, or you can whine like a bitch and get nothing.” He says, and watches Seth’s dick twitch as the kitten’s body shudders, the noise ceasing immediately, “Yeah, that’s what I fucking thought.” He goes back to letting Roman’s cock rest on his tongue, feeling the weight of it, before trying to swallow him down. A strangled gasp rips its way out of Roman’s throat, and he’s pulling Dean off his cock, vicious in all the right ways.

“Come on, Dean, let the kitten have something. He’s been good for us, and you did say he could have me first.”

Dean’s almost regretting that, but he looks down at Seth, and sees his cock dribbling pre-come onto his thigh, like he’s so excited at just the thought of getting Roman’s dick in his mouth. He wouldn’t share Roman with anyone who didn’t appreciate him, but Seth’s been good, and the worshipful look in his eye is exactly what Roman deserves.

“Go on, kitten.” He says, magnanimously, then clears his throat as Seth goes to use his hands, “No, no, those go behind your back, don’t they? You should know that.”

“Sorry, sir.” Seth gasps out, and brings his arms around behind him as he slips his mouth over Roman’s cock.

“Such a slut, can’t remember instructions, can you.” Dean hisses, Roman’s hand clawing at his thigh, “Should have brought some cuffs, but I didn’t think we’d come across a little whore like you. You going to swallow him down properly, let him fuck your mouth?”

Roman’s eyes are open, and Dean moves from the bed to kneel behind Seth, gripping the kitten’s wrists in one hand, then meeting Roman’s eyes and watching as his friend tangles his fingers into Seth’s hair and pulls. The noise Seth makes is a yowl of pleasure, Roman’s cock slipping from him mouth for a second, before Roman’s pulling harder.

“Not good enough, Seth. I thought you were a good boy, but you’re disappointing me.” He says, and Dean has to shudder at that. Roman’s getting into this, seems to know all the right things to say, and one day, Dean’s going to sub for him and it’s going to be the best sex he’s ever had.

“I’m sorry, sir, I can be good, I promise, I can be good.” Seth wheezes out, breath harsh with pain and pleasure.

“Dean?” Roman asks, one eyebrow arched, and Dean has no idea how he’s holding it together so well. He drags his nails down Seth’s back and hears him cry out, watches the red lines rise up like welts.

“Next time it’ll be a belt.” He promises, and Seth’s whimper doesn’t sound entirely fearful. Dean uses his free hand to push the kitten’s head back down, stroking that bleached streak as Roman’s eyes flutter closed and he rocks his hips into Seth’s mouth. Seth swallows around him greedily, eyes closed in reverence, and Dean’s the only one still looking, the only one seeing this, and it’s a gorgeous sight; Seth’s so eager and slutty, and Roman’s so perfectly in control. When Roman comes, not much later, Seth swallows easily, pulling back only when Roman lets go of his hair, and Dean wrenches his body around to kiss the heavy taste of Roman’s cum out of Seth’s mouth.

“Seth, sweet thing, colour?” Roman asks, leaning in to kiss the top of Seth’s head as Dean lets him go.

“Green, green, please, sir, fuck me, please.” Seth pants out, and Dean laughs, like he isn’t just as hard and desperate.

“Think you can keep being good for us, or do you need to come now, sweet boy?” Roman offers, like a rope to a drowning man, and Seth pauses, thinking about it for a moment.

“I want to be good – but I don’t know, I don’t know, please.” He manages, and Dean runs his hands down the kitten’s sides, feeling him tremble.

“He’s pretty on edge.” Dean offers, and the look Roman gives him is pure sex, “Not sure how long he’ll hold out.”

Roman cocks his head to one side, then seems to come to a decision.

“Alright, Seth, you’re going to watch while I get Dean off, you think you can do that for us?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just carries on, “You can touch yourself, but you mustn’t come until Dean does.”

Dean groans, and Seth nods, cock bobbing with the movement.

“Come here, baby boy.” Roman coos, and Dean feels himself scrambling to comply, crawling onto the bed and into Roman’s arms, “Seth, you can come up on the bed too, that floor can’t be good for your knees.”

The three of them fit easily, Dean practically in Roman’s lap and Seth still on his knees, hands on his thighs as he waits for permission. Roman lifts Dean away from him, lying him down on the bed so he’s next to Seth, then kisses his throat.

“So patient, baby boy, so good to wait for me. Want me to suck you off?”

Dean’s thought of little else since he met Roman, with those thick lips perfect for it, but he can’t find the words, just nods, silently.

“Pull my hair, and we’re done here. Understand?” Roman asks, but he’s smiling, so Dean reckons he can get away with a little light petting, just has to be careful with his hands. Roman’s mouth is soft, hesitant as he gently laps at the head of Dean’s dick, and it’s good, too good with how on edge Dean has been for so long, and Ro’s hair is so soft under his fingers. When Roman sinks down further, slowly relaxing his throat, Dean’s eyes close, and he frees one hand from Roman’s hair and gropes for Seth’s thigh. The kitten does one better and gives him his left hand, twining their fingers together as the bed rocks to the feel of Seth thrusting into his hand and Dean thrusting into Roman’s mouth.

“Fuck, that’s so fucking pretty, both of you so needy for me.” Roman breathes out as he pulls off for a moment, before diving back in, sucking harder and making Dean make high-pitched noises in his throat because he’s so damn close that it hurts.

“Sir looks so good with you down his throat, like he’s loving every second.” Seth speaks up, panting through his own need, “Like he’s wanted to taste you all his life.”

That’s all it takes before Dean is coming, hard, down Roman’s throat, feeling him pull back a little as he digs his nails into Seth’s hand. The next moment he’s aware of, Ro’s kissing Seth, who swallows, and Dean wants to come again, knowing that Roman just passed Seth his cum to taste. Seth’s own hand and belly are splattered with his mess, and as Dean watches, Roman runs his hand through it and lifts it to Dean’s lips. He sucks those long fingers without thinking, without question, and wonders where Roman learnt to be so good at this.

“I’ve got two good boys, haven’t I?” Roman muses, quiet in the room, the only other sounds their panting breathing and the low thud of music from downstairs, “Such good boys for me, making me come before taking their turn.”

Dean nuzzles into Seth’s neck, and Roman spoons up behind him, stretching an arm over the two of them. That wasn’t bad, Dean thinks – and with youth on their side, they’ll all be ready for round two pretty soon.


	5. fuck you better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Kookieme](http://kookiemee.tumblr.com/). Give her some love for it!

 

Seth’s the first one of them to move, but Roman makes an unhappy noise and digs his hand into that two-toned hair, and strokes at his scalp, listening to the hitch in Seth’s breathing. When Dean starts wriggling too, Roman gives up, rolling out of the bed and padding naked over to the en suite bathroom where he fills a glass with water, and drains it. He brings a second one to Dean, and helps his friend sip it, before filling it a third time and standing in the bathroom doorway.

“Seth, want some water?” he asks, hoping he’s doing the right thing. Seth looks at him, fuzzy ears askew on the top of his head, and nods. Roman grins. “Come on then, kitty. Come over here and get it.”

Seth slides out of the bed, and drops to his knees, naked and already hard again just at this much attention, and Roman watches him crawl across the carpet, languid and slow, ass up and swaying, and knows he made the right choice. He can feel himself hardening against his thigh at the show, and looks over Seth’s slinking body to where Dean is sitting up, muzzy and hair rumpled, and looking like all of Roman’s fantasies come to life. He crouches down and hands Seth the glass, and Seth presses a kiss to his knee before taking it and sipping, slowly, not gulping like an untrained kit.

“Such a good boy. You want more?”

Seth hands him the glass, and shakes his head.

“No thank you, sir. No more water. Just more….”

“Greedy.” Dean comments lazily from the bed, stretching out his arms, “But then, we did say Ro could fuck both of us. Think you’ve got that in you, Ro?”

“Rude.” Roman says, standing up, but it’s full of warmth and affection, “Just for that, I’m fucking Seth first.”

He feels Seth nuzzle at his thigh, and pets that soft, curly hair again, hearing the little chime of the bell on Seth’s collar.

“I can be first, sir?” Seth asks, and Roman bends down again, kissing him sweetly, listening to Dean groan from the other bed at the view, “But… Dean has waited longer.”

“I can wait another half an hour, kitten.” Dean says, lazily, and Roman kisses Seth again, “Besides, he’s gonna use a condom with you, because – no offense – but we don’t know where you’ve been. He’s gonna fuck me bare.”

Roman moans at the thought, the idea of filling Dean up, coming inside him, and Seth mewls a little, like he wants that too.

“I – I know it’s not – I want to – “

“Next time.” Roman says, and he’ll make sure there is a next time, once he knows Seth is safe to fuck with nothing between them but skin and friction, “Next time, when we know you a little better, and we’ll both fuck you, fill you so full that you feel us for days.”

Dean and Seth make identical, tiny noises at that, and Roman knows his smile is smug as he stands back up and goes over to the bed, pulling Dean into his arms and kissing him, hard and demanding, and Dean just relaxes for him, so sweet and easy under his hands.

“Crawl over here, kitten.” Roman says, when he breaks the kiss, and he and Dean watch as Seth slinks over, all long limbs and dark eyes, his hair a mass of fluffy curls. He’s gorgeous, and keeps his head up, wickedness a curling smirk across his face. As he stretches out on the bed beside them, Roman allows himself a sharp smack to that gorgeous ass, and revels in the squeak from Seth.

“I take it you’ve got lube and condoms around here somewhere, slut kitten.” Dean says, and Roman watches as he leans over and kisses the small of Seth’s back, “Come on, find ‘em for us. I wanna get you ready for Ro.”

All laziness drops out of Seth’s limbs as he leans over the edge of the bed and scrabbles in a bag, Roman and Dean exchanging amused glances before he sits up, triumphantly holding up a small bottle and a pack of condoms.

“Please, Dean, want your fingers in me, want you to touch me – fuck – I knew when I saw the two of you that you’d be the perfects doms for me.” Seth’s breathless with want again, and Roman can’t believe how attractive that is to him.

“More of a switch, but yeah, I’ll be in charge when a slutty little kitten needs me to be.” Dean coos, and looks over his shoulder, “Ro, go sit up by the pillows.”

Roman complies, sitting awkwardly, very aware all of a sudden of how naked he is.

“Seth, you wanna get your mouth on him again?” Dean asks, and Roman thinks he could enjoy this, Dean taking some measure of control as well, so it’s not all on him. Seth scrambles to follow the implicit order, nuzzling at Roman’s hip, up on his knees and with his legs spread, “Yeah, that’s it, sweet thing, you know how I want you.”

“Sir, please.” Seth coos, wriggling his ass and earning another spank to it, making him whimper.

“You’ll get what you need, kitten.” Dean promises, and Roman watches as he slicks his fingers up, before he looks down to see Seth’s face twist in pleasure, still mouthing at his hip. It looks like Dean is pretty good at this, and Roman has a fleeting thought about Dean doing this to him, one day, maybe soon, and then sliding in, giving him pleasure and fucking him like they clearly could have been doing for the last six months, “Now suck Ro for us, there’s a good boy.”

Seth’s mouth is practically a religious experience, and Roman has to fight to keep his eyes from closing against the pleasure of it, because he wants to watch Seth come undone from Dean’s strong hands. He tangles his fingers in Seth’s hair, already addicted to the feel of soft curls under his hands, the way Seth arches his back into the gentle tugs at his scalp.

“Yeah, that’s it, you take us so good, don’t you, kitten?” Dean says, and Roman watches him slide a second finger in, Seth’s mouth going tighter for a second as he shudders at the sensation.

“So sweet, ruining us for other subs, we’re gonna have to keep you, aren’t we?” Roman hears himself say, and Seth pulls off him for a second.

“Want you to keep me, please, sirs, keep me. I can give you so much – “ he muffles his own words by taking Roman’s cock back in, swallowing Roman down until he’s nuzzling at the base, and Roman shivers at how good it is.

“God, yeah.” Dean coos, going back in with three fingers now and leering at Roman over Seth’s head, “Such a slut, taking three so easily. Bet you’ve had a lot of guys in this sweet little hole, hm?”

Seth goes still, pulling away from Roman’s dick and scrabbling away from Dean, across the bed and right off the edge, until he’s on the floor, and his hands are shaking as he tries to turn his shorts the right way round.

“Seth, sweetheart?” Roman asks, coming to the edge of the bed and doing a silent hand gesture for Dean to stay back until he’s worked out what’s wrong with Seth. He doesn’t answer, still trembling as he drops his shorts, and curls into a little ball, head on his knees, cat ears tumbling off his head to fall to the floor, “Dean, pass me the blanket?”

Dean hands it over silently, and Roman gets off the bed, wrapping Seth in the pale blue coverlet and keeping his arms around him. This close, he can hear little hiccupping breaths, like Seth’s trying not to cry, and he presses a soft kiss to the tangled curls of hair in front of Seth’s eyes.

“Kitten – “ Dean starts, and Roman shakes his head when he sees Seth flinch. Dean doesn’t listen, just pulls himself off the bed and wraps an arm around Seth as well, “Seth, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I get it.” Seth says, voice muffled and thick, “I’m easy, it’s stupid, no one wants me more than once. Just go, and don’t tell the twins about this?”

It should be ridiculous, the two of them naked with Seth a ball of blanket between them, but Dean leans over him and kisses Roman softly, like a promise, before lifting some of Seth’s hair out of his eyes.

“Yes, Seth, you’re easy and good for us, but that’s not gonna make us not want you. Hell, it makes me want you even more, and I know it doesn’t make Ro think any less of you.”

Roman realises this is where he needs to say something.

“Not at all, baby. You think any less of me because this is the first time I’ve ever been naked with another person?”

“That’s different.” Seth sniffs, but he doesn’t look back down at his knees.

“You think anyone downstairs wouldn’t laugh at me because I’m totally nervous about how hot you are, and whether you’ll like me, and whether I’ll be a bad lay?” Roman asks, and Dean flicks him gently on the arm, “Sorry, how hot both of you are?”

“We’re pretty hot.” Dean agrees, and kisses Seth on the cheek, “I didn’t mean to make you feel crap, okay? You being slutty for us is a turn on.”

Seth shrugs a little, and Roman feels like his heart is breaking. He doesn’t want this to be a one time thing with Seth, doesn’t want to only have the two of them once. They haven’t even got to the sex yet, and he’s already sure he wants to do this again, that he’d have fun hanging out with Seth even if fucking wasn’t involved.

“You ever had anyone without a condom before?” he asks, and immediately curses himself for being less than sensitive, but see Seth shake his head violently, shoving his face back into his knees, “Do you want to?”

Dean smiles, and Roman feels it warm through him to the core. Yeah, they’re doing this, if they can get Seth back into bed.

“You want Ro to be the first to fuck you bare?” Dean asks Seth, and there’s a glimmer of interest as Seth lifts his head.

“You trust me?” he asks, warily, and Roman kisses his hair again, because he can’t help himself.

“Somehow I don’t think this is the last we’re gonna see of you. I don’t wanna only do this once with you, with both of you.” He says, and watches Seth melt into Dean’s side, tension leaving him, “Yeah, I trust you.”

Seth raises his chin and kisses him, surging forwards to pin Roman against the floor and kiss him fiercely, all wild abandon, and Roman can feel his body taking an interest, even as Seth breaks from him and pounces on Dean, giving him the same treatment.

“Come on, sweet thing, back on the bed, I’ve got something I’ve always wanted to try.” Dean say, gently smacking Seth’s ass, and Roman smiles, “You too, Ro, Seth’s gonna have to get you interested again, but I figure you won’t say no to that sweet mouth.”

 

Leaving the blanket crumpled on the floor, they clamber back onto the bed, Seth crawling between Roman’s legs and resting his head on his chest.

“Thanks.” He says, and Roman shakes his head.

“You’re the one giving us a gift.” He says, quietly, and watches Seth’s smile warm his eyes.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Dean says, almost breathless with it, and it’s as close to an apology as he’ll give, Seth seems to recognise, and arches his back, sliding back onto his knees so he’s spread wide for Dean again, “God, yeah. It’s like I didn’t even know I wanted this shit.”

When he bends his head, Seth’s eyes go wide, and Roman’s captivated, breath caught in his throat as Dean holds Seth open with his hands and dives in with his mouth, wet sounds in near-silence as Seth whines and arches like he can’t decide if he wants to get closer or squirm away. Dragging his hands into Seth’s hair because he’s pretty sure that’s becoming a habit now, Roman lets himself close his eyes and Seth’s mouth sinks down on him, coaxing him back to hardness easily with kitten flicks of tongue as Dean eats him out with what seems like enthusiasm. He only opens his eyes when Seth swallows him down to the root, and he hears the click of the lube again, Dean choosing to keep silent this time.

“God, Seth, you’re so gorgeous.” Roman groans out, unable to stop himself, “Gonna be the first person I fuck, the first person to feel me inside them.”

Seth pulls off to rise forwards and kiss him, hard, before arching his back a little more as Dean pulls out.

“You sure?” he says, breathless, “You want me just like this.”

“Yes.” Roman can only manage that word, before Seth’s climbing into his lap, holding Roman’s dick steady for him and sliding down, slick and easy, and Roman’s never felt anything better in his life. He feels the bed move next to him and opens eyes he didn’t know he’d closed to find Dean next to him, stroking himself, so Roman reaches over to give him a hand. Seth riding him is glorious, his long, golden body stretched up, head back and hair curling at his back, mouth open in a soundless moan.

“Fuck, Seth, look at you.” He gasps out, and hopes it sounds as reverent as it feels, this slow grind of their bodies, but he knows he wants more, “On your back?”

They both groan as his cock slides of out Seth’s body, but then Seth’s beneath him, Dean’s hand guiding their bodies back together, and it’s so much better like this, his hips bucking wildly until they find an angle which makes Seth dig his fingernails in and scream, and he just keeps that going, pace punishingly fast, his hair sticking to his back with sweat, and Seth making these gorgeous drawn-out moans and leaving crescent marks on his back. Seth’s cock is trapped between them, but Roman lifts his body as he feels Dean’s hand move between them, and hears Seth’s moans go from desperate to frantic, clawing at Roman and biting at his own lip, and Roman doesn’t dare close his eyes as Seth comes between them, messy and perfect, and his hips slow, Dean’s hand nursing Seth through it until he’s lying spent on the bed, and Roman carefully withdraws.

“Fuck, Ro, I need you in me right now.” Dean says, and when Roman opens his mouth, he stops him from speaking, “I prepped myself before I got Seth off. Come on, baby, please.”

Roman spares a messy, lazy kiss for Seth, then settles over Dean, kissing him with all the love he can manage, before lifting Dean’s hips and pulling a leg over his shoulder.

“Greedy little thing.” He says, kissing Dean’s ankle. Sliding inside him is like coming home, feels familiar and strange all at the same time, and Dean’s face is slack with pleasure. Seth rolls towards them and sucks Dean’s cock into his mouth, more lazy than trying to get Dean off, but Roman’s grateful for the help, because he isn’t going to be able to last much longer.

“You – fuck, Seth, yes – you fucking love it, Ro.”

He knows his trusts are becoming erratic, knows he’s close, and watches as Seth swallows around Dean and sends him over.

“Yeah, baby boy, I do.” Roman says, and that’s his last coherent thought before his vision’s whiting out as he comes, hard.


	6. put all your faults to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and written to 'King' by Lauren Aquilina
> 
> Contains description of a panic attack.

When Roman opens his eyes again, he’s managed to roll off Dean, Seth looks up from where he lies between Dean’s legs, pushing Roman’s cum back into him. Roman’s dick twitches, and he groans, despite himself.

“Sleeping beauty’s awake.” Dean quips, and Seth looks away, before he’s ducking his head, giving Roman a shy smile, playing with the cum on his fingers idly, like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Shower?” Roman suggests, nodding towards Seth’s hand, and Seth tries to pretend he wasn’t about to press his mouth to Dean’s slick and well-used hole. Dean looks at him like he knows exactly what Seth was thinking, and he feels the blush rising, “Unless you’re enjoying yourselves too much.”

Seth watches as Dean rolls over to kiss Roman, soft and gentle, something behind it that he can’t name, but which seems like it might be love, and wishes he could ignore the twinge of pain that sparks in him.

“Shower.” Dean says, when he pulls away, “I don’t want to be stuck to the two of you for the rest of my life.”

Seth swallows down the sound he wants to make, knows his face falls flat, but doesn’t worry that neither of them notice. No one ever has before.

 

A little later, they’re all standing together under the frankly ridiculous showerhead, and Dean’s kissing an apology into the scratches on Seth’s back. It feel so good, Roman shampooing his hair, scratching at his scalp, and Dean’s hands on his ass, gentle but firm. It feels like belonging, like purpose, and like he’s meant to be there. It feels like they want him, like he’s important and worth something, and he wants to cry, wants to laugh, wants to bury himself in these two and never let go, but he knows that isn’t possible.

“Could always go for round three.” Roman rumbles, his voice sounding hoarse, and Seth feels Dean yawning into his shoulder before he shakes himself free of both of them to rinse his hair out.

“In the morning.” Dean says, and Seth startles a little at that, that they want to stay. He finishes rinsing his hair out and reaches for the conditioner.

“My cousins will know what we’ve been doing.” He says, a little nervously, as Dean takes the bottle from him and starts to gently untangle Seth’s mass of damp curls.

“I’m pretty sure they knew we were going to wreck you when we took you upstairs, kitten.” Dean mutters, sliding deft fingers through Seth’s now silky hair, “We weren’t exactly subtle.”

“That’s different,” Seth says, quietly, knowing it’s a struggle to hear him over the sound of the shower, “That’s sex. Staying the night is – “

“Do you want me to fuck you in the morning, or not?” Dean interrupts, and Seth smiles.

“Where am I in all of this?” Roman asks, sliding his hand over Seth’s hip, making him giggle.

“We’ll let you watch.” He says, and Dean kisses him sweetly, “That should be reward enough.”

Roman rolls his eyes and steps out of the shower, slinging a towel around his waist, and Seth wants to trace the water trails running down his skin, follow the intricate lines of his tattoo with his mouth, knows what Roman means by wanting round three. Instead, he rinses his hair out and leaves the shower, tucking his wet body against Roman’s almost-dry one, and presses a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

“Sweet boy.” Roman purrs, and drapes a towel over his head. Seth can hear him kissing Dean as the water stops running.

“I’ve not done this before.” He says, quietly, under the towel, hoping they won’t notice. Dean pulls it off his head anyway.

“Not done what?” he asks, and Seth silently curses his hearing.

“Slept with people.” He says, and watches as Roman opens his mouth. Seth shakes his head at him and he falls silent, “Actually slept.”

“He snores.” Roman says, jerking his thumb at Dean, who makes an affronted face no jury in the world would believe, “And I kick, but I reckon we can make it work.”

“No one’s ever wanted to stay before.” Seth whispers, and grabs the towel out of Dean’s hand, wrapping it around him like armour and heading back out to the bedroom. The cold air hits him and he sucks in a breath, doing his best to stop it from shuddering out of him. He reaches the bed and sits himself down on the edge, pulling the towel from his body and using it to rub his hair dry. He can hear Dean and Roman talking, in low voices, in the bathroom, but can’t hear what they’re saying. Probably something about how they’ve made a mistake, how they’ve changed their minds, and how to let him down gently. He doesn’t want to be here right now, wonders if Nikki and Brie have gone to bed yet, if any of the other guest rooms are empty, if he can get away before they come out of the shower, and become nothing but a sexy story Roman and Dean laugh about over anniversary brunch in ten years.

“Sweetheart, what’s bugging you?” Roman asks, and Seth looks up to see them both standing in the doorway to the bathroom, just wearing towels and matching worried looks.

“Don’t call me that.” Seth bites out, but looks back down at his knees, draping his towel over his lap.

“Kitten – “

“Stop it!” Seth feels the words crawl out of his throat, all the anger and bile he wishes he could stop from pouring out, knows he’s shouting now, “You don’t want to be with someone like me, you don’t want to stay, and you’re only considering it because you want to fuck me again, and I just want – “

The words stop as suddenly as they started, and the tears are coming, hot and angry, and their arms around him don’t register until Dean swipes tears from his cheek.

“Hey, hey, none of that.” He soothes, voice soft, “No call for tears, kitten, especially not over us.”

“Why would you think we don’t want you, sweetheart?” Roman asks, but Seth’s breathing too heavily to answer.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Seth? Do you need us to get rid of them?” It’s Nikki, because of course it is, and Seth’s panting for air when Roman disentangles himself and goes to open the door, holding his towel tightly.

“He’s having a panic attack. Any advice?” Seth hears, and then Nikki’s kneeling in front of him, lifting his chin, making him look her in the eye, and he can see the marks Cena leaves on her neck, the marks which show she’s wanted, she’s needed, and the world’s fuzzy – and there’s Dean, squeezing his hand, and Roman behind him, big hands on his shoulders, Nikki in front of him and Brie to his other side.

“We’re here, kitten.” Dean says, and Seth can feel his breathing slow a little.

“We’ve got you, Sethie.” Nikki and Brie say together, like they always have.

“C’mon, sweetheart.” Roman’s voice rumbles from behind him, and it’s like a weight has dropped away from Seth’s chest, and he can finally catch his breath again. When he’s next aware, Dean’s nuzzling in at his neck, with Roman stroking his hair softly, and the twins both settled on the floor, stroking a knee each. The blush crawls up his face, but Brie rises on his knees and kisses him on the nose.

“Nope. No being embarrassed. Do I have to kick someone’s ass, or are you three gonna work this out yourselves?” she asks, and Seth’s mouth quirks in a tiny smile when he realises Dean and Roman have both looked to him for the answer.

“I think we’re okay.” He says, and Nikki kisses him on the cheek, before both twins are standing, carding their fingers through his hair.

“You know where we are if you need anything.” Nikki says, before she kisses the top of his head, Brie kissing the same spot a moment later, and they’re gone, the door closing behind them.

 

It takes Seth a little while to move, wrapped up with Roman and Dean, but he nods towards the door, and ignores how his voice croaks.

“Wanna go lock that?”

“We can go, if you want.” Roman offers, and his voice cracks when he says it, like it’s the last thing on earth he wants to do. Dean is more direct, and snorts.

“Fuck that.” He says, “We’re not walking away from you. I don’t care what anyone else has done, but we’re fucking keeping you.”

Roman’s smile is a curve against Seth’s shoulder before he moves and locks the door, ambling over to his boxers and pulling them on, before giving Seth a questioning look.

“My bag?” Seth half-asks, and Dean digs in it under the bed, pulling out some tiny red briefs, looking a them for a second, then digging back in the bag, “Dean, that was my underwear. What are you looking for?”

“Something which won’t make me jump you almost instantly?” Dean offers, and Seth can’t help but laugh.

“There’s some pyjama pants in there, too. Black, soft.”

Dean pulls them out and hands them to him, then ambles away to pull his own boxers on, leaning in to kiss Roman as he scrubs at his thick, dark hair, which is still trying to drip water down his back.

“Ro, can we have the kitten in the middle?” Dean asks, and Roman stretches to kiss his forehead.

“As if there’s any other option.” He says, easily, and Seth slips his pants on, dropping his towel to Dean’s low whistle.

“I think the panties might have been less deadly.” Dean muses, and grabs a handful of Seth’s ass in each hand, “The things these do for your ass should be criminal.”

“Dean.” Roman admonishes, and Dean pulls back gently, searching Seth’s eyes as he lets go.

“Sorry, kitten.”

The kiss Dean pulls him into is sweet and caring, and Seth wants to live in it forever, but Roman’s scrubbing at the ends of his hair with a towel, and then he can feel strong hands separating strands, braiding it swiftly before tying it off.

“They’re not panties.” Is all Seth can think to say when Dean breaks the kiss, and Dean just grins at him, irreverent, before climbing into the bed.

“C’mon, sweet boy, it’s gone four.” Roman says, pulling back the sheets and gesturing him in. Seth slides gratefully into the cool linens, and feels Dean’s heat against him like a firebrand before Roman slips in next to him, all banked flame, and he feels content, warm, safe… loved.

“Promise you’ll still be here in the morning?” he whispers, and the only answer is Dean’s arm thrown over his waist and Roman’s kiss behind his ear.

 

The snow’s been coming down pretty hard, and everyone’s anticipating a snow day pretty soon, a free day to do whatever they want, but Dean and Roman aren’t exactly enjoying it.

“Come on, grumpy gills.” Brie says, prodding Dean in the back, “He got to ours an hour ago, didn’t he text you?”

Dean shakes his head, and Roman just stares out at the snow.

“I swear, you three go two weeks without seeing each other, and you become pathetic wells of misery. Cheer up!” Nikki adds, grinning at her twin.

The final bell rings, and Dean just grabs Roman by the hand, heading towards the doors as fast as they can, not bothering to stop at their lockers or speak to the twins, who just roll their eyes. They’re pretty used to it now.

When they got outside, Dean’s the first to spot a slim figure with two-toned hair, bundled up against the cold. There are flakes of snow settling in his curly mane of hair, and he’s got a red scarf wrapped around his face, almost up to his nose. He can tell when Roman spots their lover, because he makes a tiny noise, almost soundless under the rush of wind and snow, and Seth’s head flies up from where gloved hands are playing with his phone. The smile on his face is breath taking, and Dean’s glad he’s got Roman’s hand to hold, or he feels like it would be overwhelming. He reaches Seth first, and lets go of Roman to sweep Seth up in his arms and kiss him like he hasn’t seen him in years. The minute he puts Seth down, Roman’s kissing him, crowding Seth between their bodies and holding him close.

“How was the drive down?” Dean asks when Roman relinquishes Seth’s mouth, and they just stand there, cradling him between them.

“Good, the snow’s not too bad yet.” Seth replies, and lets Dean nuzzle the back of his neck.

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and you’ll get stuck here.” Roman says, and Seth laughs.

“Selfish.” He mutters, but Roman gets another kiss anyway, so he clearly doesn’t mind that much at all, “Missed you. Both of you.”

“Love you.” Dean says, frankly, and Seth doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to hearing that, as Dean kisses Roman and then him, purring a little in the back of his throat.

“Love you.” Roman says, in kind, kissing Dean’s cold nose and Seth’s chilly forehead.

Seth smiles. It’s not something he’s used to, yet, but there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than between these two, who hold him like he’s something precious, like he deserves to be loved instead of merely wanted.

“Love you too.” He whispers, and lets the wind lift the sound over the building snowdrifts, through the cold, grey air, and away.


End file.
